Sleepovers, They Reveal Everything!
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: What happens when all the girls get together for a sleepover? Maddness, and maybe some romance! NaruHina, Implied SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTema InoOc GaaOc R&R please! Reuploaded because of technical problems.


Yippee!! Another one!! Everybody dance!!! Oh fine…a smile would be nice though… If I mention Mitsuki in here, she's my oc who is currently dating Gaara because I said so. Read my other fanfic. It says so!

I don't own Naruto, if I did, Mitsuki would be in it, there would be more romantic moments, and in the last episode I would show what happens to everyone, because I'm awesome like that!

Hinata was walking through Konaha; she was on her way to a sleepover at Sakura's. Sakura had called her yesterday, and told her everyone was going to be there, and she wanted Hinata to be there too. Hinata had agreed to come; she loved hanging out with her friends. The girls were all meeting at Sakura's at 7:00, and were told not to tell their boyfriends about the sleepover, for safety reasons. Hinata wasn't worried about telling her boyfriend, she didn't have one. She thought of the girls who were going to be there, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura of course, Mitsuki, and Ino. They all had boyfriends, yes even Ino; she had met a nice boy from the sand village, thanks to Temari. Hinata put on a smile, and knocked on Sakura's door. The door opened to reveal Mitsuki, Temari, and Tenten, who were always together anyways, so it fit that they would all open the door. Mitsuki jumped out and hugged Hinata. "Hi Hinata! How are things?" Hinata laughed. "Hello Mitsuki, things are good." Mitsuki smiled and showed her inside. "It's a great thing you're here! Sakura keeps burning the cookies, and since your like the greatest cook in the world, could you help us out?" Hinata nodded and smiled, glad to be helpful.

After putting the cookie's in the oven, the girls all went to Sakura's room, to gossip and wait for the cookies. "So Temari, Shikamaru can actually cook? Who knew?" The girls were all sitting in a circle; Temari had just finished telling them how Shikamaru had actually baked her birthday cake. "So Mitsuki, how's it feel to be dating the Kazekage?" Mitsuki blushed. "Well Gaara's the greatest, though I could do without the people staring, and the occasional group of people telling me I'm not worthy." Temari smiled, people had told Shikamaru the same thing, and she had beaten their faces in. Temari was adjusting herself, and she saw movement in a tree, just outside Sakura's window. "Hey Tenten, switch me places." Tenten and Temari argued over the spot for a moment, Temari finally got Tenten to switch her, after promising to lend her all her weapons. "So Tenten, has anybody said anything to you about Neji?" Temari saw another movement in the tree. 'So Neji is here too? That means Neji and Gaara are going to be in a world of hurt when Mitsuki and Tenten find out their there.' Tenten had just mentioned Shikamaru, and Temari noticed another movement in the tree. 'And Shikamaru too.' "So Ino, how are you and Hinashi getting along?" Ino smiled. "He's awesome! He brought me flowers the other day, and then we went on a date, and when we got home he kissed me goodnight! It was so sweet!" Another movement. "Anyways Sakura, how does it feel to be dating the Uchiha?" Mitsuki asked with a sly smile. Sakura blushed. "He's probably just about the best boyfriend in the world, though he could be a little more talkative around other people." Temari smirked, another rustle in the tree, one more boy to add to the list of hurt boys. Mitsuki noticed her smirk, and decided to ask. "Hey Temari, what's so funny?" Temari shrugged. "Nothing." Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow but nodded, and turned to Hinata. "So Hinata, when are you and Naruto going to start dating?" Temari saw another movement. 'So ramen boy's here too. He's lucky, Hinata won't hurt him.' Hinata blushed. "Probably never. I'm pretty sure he still likes you, Sakura, even though you're dating Sasuke." Mitsuki shook her head. It was very obvious to her and everyone except Hinata and Naruto that they liked each other. "But Hinata, you like him, and personally, I think he likes you too." Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red. Temari decided this was the perfect time to reveal the boys hiding spot. "Hinata you just have to walk up to him and ask him who he likes. Observe." Temari got up and walked over to the window, and jumped up in the tree. "Hey Naruto, who do you like?"

The other girls finally caught on and jumped in the tree to teach their boyfriends a lesson. All of them except Hinata of course. The girls dragged the boys into Sakura's bedroom, and threw them on the floor in a pile. "So you thought you would spy on us eh?" Sakura asked. The girls started yelling at their respective boyfriends, except Mitsuki and Gaara, who were watching the show. Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

Temari had finished yelling at Shikamaru, and decided to ask Naruto the same question she had earlier. "So Naruto, seriously, who do you like?" A bit of red made its way to Naruto's face. "Umm…" Temari smirked. "Tell me, and I won't hurt you." Naruto sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get out of this with his dignity either way, so he decided he would at least leave with his face. "I like Hinata…" Hinata, who had just walked in the room with the plate of cookies, sat them down and blushed. "Really Naruto?" Naruto's blush grew. "Oh hi, Hinata." Hinata just looked at him. "Really?" Naruto nodded. "I've liked you for a really long time Hinata." Hinata smiled and Naruto walked over and kissed her, while Tenten held back Neji so he wouldn't kill Naruto and Gaara held back Mitsuki so she wouldn't glomp Hinata while Naruto was kissing her.

After Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing and Neji promised not to kill anyone, Hinata walked back to the plate of cookies. "Cookie anyone?" So they all had cookies, and then they watched a movie and the boys all went home.

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it!!! R&R please!!!


End file.
